Other YouTubers
This page is for YouTubers that the Yogscast have worked with, but are not actual members of the Yogscast. TotalBiscuit : Main article: TotalBiscuit '' As both TB and the Yogscast are part of TheGameStation network, the Yogscast have been able to work with TotalBiscuit on multiple occasions. TotalBiscuit was in-fact a goon, and used to play ''World of Warcraft with Simon and Lewis. In 2011, he and the Yogscast made a Magicka series together (yet to be completed), in which, Lewis and TB would be repeatedly killed by Simon. TotalBiscuit and the Yogscast have appeared along-side each other on some of the TGS tournaments, namely the Chivalry Dueling Tournament. Both TotalBiscuit and the Yogscast were present at both of the Child's Play charity TF2 matches. TB is the host of the TGS Podcast, Simon was a guest star in episode six of the podcast. Jesse Cox : Main article: Jesse Cox '' Jesse Cox has appeared alongside Simon and Lewis in the Calmere Nightmare 2 custom map series, which the Yogscast livestreamed for charity. Jesse Cox is one of the regulars (alongside Dodger) on the TGS Podcast. Simon appeared in episode six of the podcast. Gamechap and Bertie : ''Main articles: Gamechap & Bertie A bit like Simon and Lewis, except they both have in-great British accents, Gamechap and his pal Bertie have worked/played with the yogscast on Crown Conquest, The Walls, and even on one of the 2012 Chrismas livestreams. MeatWagon22 The Yogscast co-starred with meatwagon22 in the first TGS Chivalry Tournament. Following the event, he joined the Yogscast in their Christmas Livestreams (2012) where they played a Minecraft custom map. Hypixel Creator of maps such as both Walls maps, the Creeper Dungeon, Herobrine's mansion and Wrath of the Fallen, Hypixel is one of the greats of redstoning. He guest starred in the Christmas livestreams when the Yogscast played his map Wrath of the Fallen, and then in another with GameChap and Bertie. CaptainSparklez Despite the fact none of his Minecraft series included a boat or ship, CaptainSparklez is a big YouTube favourite for Minecraft content. He has survived the well known map SkyBlock Survival map (closely) and made a life-long friend with a slime, Jerry (who died shortly afterwards). He joined the Yogscast in Crown Conquest, and was partnered with his friend, AllShamNoWow. Gunns4Hire Simon and Lewis met Gunns at the Nvidia Geforce Battlefield 3 ''LAN party aboard the USS Hornet. Vareide He lead the creation of all the survival games maps and Trouble in Mineville, and still has time to make musical machinimas (not). He joined the Yogscast on Crown Conquest. Dodger Dodger is a popular YouTube gaming personality and member of The Game Station network. She first appeared (in-Yogiverse) in some vlogs from when Lewis and Simon visited the US for the Battlefield LAN Party in 2011. When Simon was the guest star of the TGS Podcast in March 2012, Dodger appeared as a regular on the podcast, alongside Jesse Cox. When she, Jesse and Erin (HappiLeeErin) visited the UK in early 2013, both Dodger and Jesse appeared in a Bioshock: Infinite unboxing video uploaded to the BlueXephos channel. The unboxing video Dodger was assaulted by Simon and Jesse's beards. Category:People BebopVox BebopVox appeared in the Crown Conquest series with Variede. He met with Simon and Lewis at Gamescom 2011. BebopVox recently joined the Yogscast Harlem Shake video. Bebopvox has also used the music of Daniel Yount in a number of his videos. Kitfoxpup : ''Main article: Kitfoxpup Kitfoxpup is the Yognau(gh)t behind the creation of the song Hey Yogscast, which was posted onto the BlueXephos channel. DaveChaos : Main article: DaveChaos DaveChaos is a good friend of the Yogscast and created many famous Custom Maps such as Yog-Olympics and Yog-Golf, which both the Yogscast played. He also joined them for both of the Maps. HatFilms The HatFilms guys joined up with the Yogscast for the Crown Conquest series. In December 2012, they hosted a livestream from the Yogscast Offices. They also recently challenged Strippin to a burger eating contest as well as having one of they're members birthday party's at yogtowers. Nerdcubed Main article: Nerdcubed Nerdcubed (Daniel Hardcastle) has recently started a Minecraft series with Martyn in which they go on an adventure with set challenges and more. Kaeyi Dream : Main Article: Kaeyi Dream Kaeyi Dream is a British vlogger who posts her vlogs and other videos on YouTube. She is friends with the Yogscast and most of Area 11, and is currently dating Martyn Littlewood. Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast